A variety of alert notification systems are available for providing different types of alerts, such as police, fire or emergency alerts to the public. Typically, the alert notification is generated from a public authority and is targeted to the public residing within an affected geographic area. The mechanism for providing alert notification can range from warning sirens to warning tones or announcements broadcast over radio and television. For example, the National Weather Service can promulgate tones or announcements over radio and television to convey weather forecasts, warnings and “watches” (i.e., warnings associated with observed weather conditions).
In recent years, the emergence of “Internet of Things” (IoT) devices and IoT networks enabled the alerting systems to be applied to a wider range of applications such as home appliance monitoring, health monitoring, etc. In such systems, different sensors are operable to monitor different parameters, such as a device state or an environmental measure, and report these data to an IoT server. When certain conditions are met, an alert message, usually consisting of a textual message, may be sent from the IoT server to one or more IoT devices belonging to an end user.